


I Feel You - A Collection of Drabbles

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Age Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smuff, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in love. These are their more private and intimate moments.This is an ongoing collection of my more explicit drabbles and ficlets. Tags will be added as necessary, but the general themes and headcanons that I hold true to my writing will remain.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 178





	1. Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus struggles to be more present in the moment, and Sirius knows just how to focus his attention with a myriad of sensations.

_Sensation – a physical feeling or perception resulting from something that happens to or comes into contact with the body._

With a soft snap, Remus shuts his laptop and reaches to place it onto the coffee table. He debates picking up his phone to see if he’s missed anything pressing, or at the very least, entertaining, on any of the various social media sites or chat groups he belongs to. 

One adoring look from Sirius, who’s on the other side of the couch with Remus’s feet in his lap, inspires him to decide against it, and instead, he sits himself all the way up and meets Sirius’s lips with a kiss. 

“All done for the day?” Sirius asks, the serene smile on his face dancing through his voice.

“Not really,” Remus shrugs, his mind wandering between the self imposed deadline he’s made for himself, where it is he wants his story to go next, the Twitter feud going on between two ex-lovers, the potential memes and jokes he’s missed in the chat, but most of all, how long it’s been since he’s been able to empty his mind and just sit and be and enjoy. 

“Well, Christmas is in two days,” Sirius reasons. “Perhaps it’s a good time to take a proper break, clear your head for a bit, and let the words come to you later.”

Remus sighs. “I wish it was that simple.”

“I know,” Sirius says and squeezes at Remus’s ankles, then his calves, and then his knees. “It’s hard to tune everything out sometimes. The daily noise, the pressures, the need to keep up. I get it.”

Remus nods his head. Sirius has always been good at getting to the heart of the matter, and he knows all the ways to remind Remus to live in the moment and not in his head from time to time. A skill he’s demonstrating right now as he begins to rub at Remus’s thighs, his rough, calloused fingers smoothing into the downy fine hair and kneading into his flesh. 

Sensation. The ultimate trick to getting Remus to forget everything that isn’t in his immediate moment, to break his mind from its spinning, to focus him in the present. 

He looks at Sirius, who is smiling devilishly at him, he’s likely been waiting for Remus to put down some of his distractions all day. He gives Remus’s inner thigh a light pinch, that Remus lightly jolts from while his cheeks flush slightly. They’ll be bright red by the time Sirius is done distracting him from life outside of this couch. 

He reaches around Remus’s waist to scoop him up and place him onto his lap. Once there he gives Remus a quick, firm swat to his backside. Remus shudders, and feels both sets of cheeks tingle as they bloom pink. He lets out a moan as he leans in and kisses Sirius hungrily. It’s only been a few rubs to his legs, a pinch, and spank, but Remus is already feeling life’s distractions move to the background. It’s not putting him onto another plane of existence, he’s still very much in the present, in control of himself, and will remain that way, but Sirius’s hands and eventually, whole body flooding Remus with sensations makes the experience of sex that much more shared, enjoyable, and in tune with each other. 

“You’re so good, Remus,” Sirius says huskily. His lips skating across Remus’s cheek to his jawline and then down his neck. “Doing everything you can, always helping others. Let me take charge for a bit, while you just enjoy.”

Remus grinds himself down into Sirius’s lap more completely, his hardening cock pressing lightly against Sirius’s through their clothes. Sirius’s words may have been about Remus getting to enjoy, but he’s no fool, this is about equal pleasure. Remus’s enjoyment of being overwhelmed by sensation and kept in the present, and Sirius’s enjoyment in being able to provide that and give. He takes his pleasure in feeling helpful, in knowing just what to do, in giving all of the intensity of his attention and focus onto one singular being, giving him a purpose and an outlet for his propensity to care for someone he loves thoroughly. 

He’s always loved Remus fiercely. At the beginning it scared Remus, but now he sees it for what it is. Sirius Black is not someone who enters anything in life lightly, he jumps in head first, lets it consume him, and gives it everything he has. 

_Crack!_

The swift crash of Sirius’s hand onto Remus’s backside breaks him from his thoughts of how they’re different. 

Remus lets out a moan, and Sirius gives him another swift spank, then slips his hands under the hem of Remus’s shirt to lift it up over his head and off of his body. 

With the shirt discarded, Sirius runs his fingers over Remus’s narrow shoulders, down his exposed chest, and settles his fingertips at Remus nipples, giving both of them a little tickle that heightens Remus’s awareness and sends a jolt of pleasure right to his cock. He grinds down on Sirius again. 

“That’s my good boy,” Sirius says, and slides one arm securely around Remus’s waist, while the other cradles Remus’s cheek in his roughened palm. 

Remus leans into the touch, and before he knows it, he’s scooped up and repositioned on his back on the couch with Sirius slotted between his legs. Sirius leans down and overwhelms Remus with a near crushing kiss, while his hips do the grinding this time. After three urgent thrusts, he sits back up, kneeling on his heels, and swats at Remus’s outer thigh. 

“Off,” he says, referring to Remus’s shorts as he removes his own shirt, then starts removing his grey sweatpants. Remus just stares at the sight, wondering how he got so lucky as to be with this man. Sirius swats at his thigh again, this time with more effort. “I’m not going to tell you again,” he says devilishly, and this time, Remus is quick to comply, shimmying himself out of his shorts. “Good boy,” Sirius says, then engulfs Remus’s cock with his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Remus moans, threading his fingers through Sirius’s hair, and letting the sensations of Sirius’s tongue keep him focused on the present. 

When Sirius gives his cock a final lick and then pushes Remus thighs up and back, exposing Remus’s hole, he’s so in the moment that the swift spank he gets before Sirius begins to swirl and lavish Remus’s hole with his tongue just heightens the entire sensation, making him tingle all over and become pliant under Sirius’s ministrations. 

So pliant that when Sirius lifts his mouth from Remus’s hole, spits in his palm, and spreads it over his cock to then press himself inside of Remus, Remus’s body, and subsequently his mind, willingly give over to the sensation of having Sirius consume him inside and out. As Sirius begins to rock and thrust in and out of Remus, Remus feels every inch of his length teasing his hole, massaging his insides, dragging enticingly over his prostate. He starts to breathe heavier with each rock. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sirius says. “Taking all of my cock. Who’s my good boy?”

“I am. I’m your good boy,” Remus says breathlessly, and Sirius picks up the pace. Remus, knowing he’s so far gone, he won’t last much longer, grabs his cock and begins stroking himself with Sirius’s thrusts. 

“That’s right,” Sirius says, his hand sliding up Remus’s torso to loosely hold Remus by his neck. Remus lifts his chin, exposing himself more, giving over this last bit of himself to Sirius, knowing that Sirius knows just the right amount of pressure to use to control and restrict Remus’s breathing. Another trick to keep him right here, right now, and to intensify his building orgasm. “You’re my good boy.” 

“I’m your good boy,” Remus says again, his voice barely above a whisper as Sirius squeezes. 

Sirius picks up the pace of his thrusting, it becomes erratic with the closeness of his own orgasm. Remus grabs onto the back of one of his thighs with his free hand to position himself better and Sirius begins to thrust in and out even harder. 

“Fuck,” Remus moans out again, and tries to swallow around the constriction Sirius is placing on his throat. His other fist is working tirelessly on his own cock. “I’m… gonna cum. I’m…”

“Come on good boy, cum for me,” Sirius says and loosens his grip on Remus’s neck, then presses both of his hands onto the backs of Remus’s thighs, beginning to chase his own orgasm even more relentlessly. 

“Fuck,” Remus moans again as his cock begins to pulse cum onto his belly with his orgasm. “I’m cumming.”

Sirius looks down between their bodies and gives Remus three more hard thrusts. “Fuck,” he groans out as well as his thrusts become softer, slower, and deeper, his cock expelling his own cum inside of Remus. He collapses on top of Remus and kisses him soundly. 

“Thank you,” Remus says when they pull apart, both bleary eyed and sleepy now that they’ve been sated.

“For what?” Sirius asks earnestly. 

“For always knowing just how to take care of me.”


	2. Smoke & Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius knows just how to soothe Remus after a full moon.

Remus sinks himself into the warm soothing water of the obscenely oversized tub in his and Sirius’s flat. A ridiculous bit of charm work that Sirius had performed when they first moved in, that Remus was originally wary about, but now, years later, fully appreciates as he submerges his tired and achy body beneath the suds, letting the steam swirl around him.

The moon had been rough, a storm blew through making it less than ideal, if there really was such a thing, and now that he’s back home, not just in his flat but at home in his own body again, he can admit that Sirius wasn’t wrong about charming the tub.

“Temperature ok?” Sirius asks as he slips his grey sweatpants off and eases himself behind Remus and into the tub. He lets his legs part with his knees bent, creating the perfect space for Remus to rest into—his back against Sirius’s chest, his arms propped up on Sirius’s knees.

“It’s perfect,” Remus answers, then sighs in contentment as he lets his body surrender to Sirius’s unwavering support.

He closes his eyes and relaxes a little heavier against Sirius, his body perfectly relaxed and soothed. So soothed he isn’t even bothered by the jostling he feels Sirius doing behind him, his hands obviously reaching for something he’d left beside the tub. When Remus hears the distinctive sound of a thumb flicking a lighter to his right and immediately gets a whiff of the familiar sweet yet slightly skunky scent of the muggle weed that Sirius has managed to procure for Remus with dependable regularity, he feels the corners of his lips turn up.

“Here,” Sirius whispers into Remus’s ear, his lips gently nibbling at the shell. He brings the joint to Remus’s lips and holds it there, just long enough for Remus to suck in a lung full of the silky, smooth smoke.

Remus holds it in for a second and then lets it go with one long, slow exhale. He can hear Sirius doing the same and watches as their smoky breaths dance and mingle around each other, made more distinct by the hovering steam, becoming one instead of two.

Sirius offers him the joint again, holding it just right so that Remus can take another long drag. As he exhales again, all the remaining tension in his body leaves with it. Sirius holds the joint at his lips one more time, signaling for a final puff. Remus takes it, holding it in as he looks over his shoulder and watches Sirius bring the joint to his own lips. They slowly exhale together and Sirius stubs it out, then wraps his arms around Remus, holding him impossibly close.

“Feeling better?” Sirius asks as he begins to kiss Remus lightly up and down his neck, sending delighted shivers through Remus’s spine. One of Sirius’s large hands trails down Remus's body and lower into the water, hovering just above its intended destination, waiting for Remus to give him the go-ahead to touch him just so.

“Much,” Remus sighs more than he says and arches his back enough to bring his hardening cock into Sirius’s hand. He sucks in a breath when he feels Sirius grip him loosely and begin to languidly stroke him up and down. Nothing hard or fast or vigorous, just slow and smooth like the smoke still hovering in the steam.

When Remus cums, it happens with a quick inhale then a low, sleepy moan. He closes his eyes, ready to let himself fall into the deep sleep that only pot coupled with an orgasm can provide. He barely registers Sirius lifting him from the tub, wrapping him in a large, plush towel, and carrying him to bed.


	3. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy and satisfying morning.

There’s something about the way Remus looks in the morning, with the sun breaking through the blinds and bouncing off of his hair and skin that makes Sirius feel more alive than his first cup of coffee.

He can tell by the way that Remus is shuffling his feet within the sheets that he is waking. And it’s about damn time, as Sirius has been lying here admiring this man for the last half hour, and letting some lurid thoughts slip into his mind as well.

When Remus rolls over, his eyes gently fluttering open and sleepily smiling at Sirius from across the pillows, Sirius can barely contain himself, so he doesn’t. He lifts himself from his pillow, reaches a hand to cup Remus’s cheek, and softly brings their lips together, a low mumbled good morning muttered between gentle, wet presses of their lips.

Sirius loves a slow and reverent roll around the sheets first thing in the morning, and from the way Remus is tugging at Sirius’s lower lip, nibbling gently with his teeth, Sirius knows that Remus is in the mood as well. He deftly rolls himself more atop Remus, slotting himself between Remus’s perfectly parted and inviting legs, and lets his rock-hard cock find friction against Remus’s rapidly growing erection. The two of them moaning softly at the touch of skin against skin, and Sirius is beyond thankful that they never redressed from the night before, just fell asleep perfectly sated with the taste of each other’s release still on their tongues.

Sirius wants to taste that again. Wants to hear Remus cry out his name while he has his cock practically down his throat. He gives Remus another kiss on his lips, then begins to trail down his body, stopping and lavishing attention across Remus’s torso on his way to his final destination.

The feel of Remus’s hands in his hair spurs him along even more than his desire to satisfy and taste the love of his life again and again. He could do this every day, he _does_ do this every day and when he finally slips his lips around Remus’s fully erect and slightly weeping cock, he hums in contentment, then continues at his task, taking his time and bringing Remus to full ecstasy to start his day.

Sirius practically cums himself when Remus moans out his name. It only takes a few quick tugs on his own cock to bring Sirius over the edge as well. And once he does, the two perfectly relaxed with a quickly cast cleaning spell over them both, they curl up around each other and fall back to sleep.


	4. Honeymoon Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius have just gotten married and eager to begin their honeymoon.

Sirius pats the small bit of worn vinyl padding behind him as he roars the engine of his motorbike to life. “Hop on, _husband_.”

Remus is quick to comply, eager to wrap his arms around the man he loves so much—enough to marry him in fact—and ride off into the sunset to begin their lives as husbands together. He quickly nestles himself down onto his seat and Sirius looks over his shoulder to kiss him lightly as he balances the bike between his long strong legs.

“Hold on tight, _husband_ ,” Sirius says and Remus wraps his arms around Sirius’s torso.

“Are you going to keep saying that?”

“What?”

“Husband.”

“Oh yes, _husband_. I intend to never stop.”

“Lucky me,” Remus deadpans but there’s no malice in his voice. He’s truly honored to have become Mr. Lupin-Black today. So honored he wasn’t even upset with James for tying tin cans and a banner that reads ‘ _JUST MARRIED_ ’ to the back of the motorbike for their post-wedding ride to Potter Cottage for a mini honeymoon.

Could they have apparated? Sure, but where’s the fun in that. The weather is warm, the sun is shining and the bike—now that Remus has gotten Sirius to admit that the flying feature is lame—is thankfully untraceable by magic if they stick to the roads. Besides, it’s a wonderful excuse for the two of them to spend an hour or so pressed against each other so firmly. That’s the biggest appeal of the motorbike after all.

As they begin to pull away Remus looks over at the small gathering of guests—James, Lily, and Peter, a smattering of other classmates and order members, Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey—and gives them a little wave before Sirius twists the throttle and turns onto the road.

With his arms around his love, the wind in his hair and the sun setting on the horizon, Remus feels the happiest he ever has. They did it. They said their vows, they proclaimed their love and now they’re ready to start the next phase of their lives. Not that it will be much different—they already live together, already share everything, they’ve already committed themselves to each other, albeit more privately than they did today—but now it just feels more weighty. Substantially. Or maybe just celebrated.

Remus nuzzles his nose into Sirius’s hair and brings his lips to hover over Sirius’s ear. He can see the little smile lines crinkle at Sirius’s eyes when he feels Remus’s lips against him and Remus wants to preserve this moment, this whole day, into his greatest memory. He feels as though he is about to burst like a patronus charm just waiting to charge. And he needs to tell Sirius how much he loves him for what is likely the nine thousandth time today.

“I love y—”

Remus’s voice is cut off by the sound of a siren blaring behind them. He can see the blue lights reflecting off the chrome of the handlebars as Sirius brings the motorbike to a stop and kills the engine.

“Fuck,” Sirius mutters to the sound of heavy-soled boots approaching on the pavement.

“You weren’t speeding, were you?” Remus asks quietly.

Sirius shakes his head and a scowl creeps across his face.

“Then what the fuck is this about?”

“My guess is the sign,” Sirius mutters before plastering his most charming yet somehow condescending smile onto his face. “Evening officer.”

The officer looks at Sirius then at Remus and raises an eyebrow in disgust at them. Remus lets his eyes flit to the man’s badge. Officer Rowling.

“Off the bike please,” officer Rowling says, his eyes fixed on Remus.

Sirius pats Remus lightly on the knee for reassurance and Remus reluctantly dismounts the bike then steps to the side. Sirius starts to follow.

“You can stay where you are,” officer Rowling directs. “I’d like to keep you two separated.”

“Separated?” Sirius asks angrily.

“What is this about?” asks Remus.

“I think you know what this is about.”

“No. I don’t think we do?” Remus states, glaring at the officer.

“Remus,” Sirius warns.

“No! You weren’t speeding,” Remus points out while pointing at Sirius. “And we weren’t doing anything wrong! This is ridiculous!”

“It’s the law around these parts—”

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Remus cuts Officer Rowling off and raises a finger at him. “Is it the law that two blokes can’t ride on a motorbike?”

Officer Rowling holds up a finger and opens his mouth to speak again.

“ _STUPIFY!_ ” Remus calls out with a quick flick of his wand. Officer Rowling goes flying across the road and Remus has his wand slipped back into the waistband of his trousers before Officer Rowling even hits the brush.

“Damn,” Sirius says, his eyebrows raised high in Remus’s direction.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Remus scolds and hops back onto the back of the bike. “You’ve seen what I can do with a wand.”

“Oh, I have,” Sirius laughs. “And I’m gonna show you what I can do with my wand as soon as I get you into that cottage, Mr. Lupin-Black.”

“Is that a promise?”

“For tonight, tomorrow, and every day after.”

Sirius re-starts the motorbike, then looks over his shoulder to get another kiss from Remus before they ride off, chasing the sun over the horizon to continue this adventure as husbands.

*****

Of all the sexy things Sirius has seen Remus Lupin—well, Remus Lupin-Black as of a few hours ago—do, hexing that cop is by far one of the sexiest. So sexy in fact that Sirius has had to finish this honeymoon ride to Potter Cottage with his cock rock hard and impatiently waiting to be released from the confines of his perfectly tailored dress pants.

It doesn’t help that Remus is pressed impossibly close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around Sirius’s middle, and his chin hooked over Sirius’s shoulder as he watches the world speed by.

Sirius can hear Remus hum happily in his ear when Potter Cottage comes into view. He begins to slow the motorbike, laying off the throttle and downshifting the gears, then takes one hand away from the handlebars to place it on top of Remus’s clasped hands at his navel as he makes the final turn up the drive. He can feel the cool metal of the gold band that he placed on Remus’s fingers just a few hours ago against his palm and it warms his heart fully.

He brings the motorbike to a stop and kills the engine, then lets Remus hop off the bike first. He swiftly follows and throws his arms around Remus who is looking at their home for the next week fondly. “I can’t wait to get you into that bed,” he murmurs into Remus’s ear then gently nibbles at the shell.

“Is that so?” Remus asks him coyly.

“You bet your sweet ass it’s so.” Sirius presses his hips and hard cock forward against Remus’s ass for emphasis. “I could barely concentrate on the road with how hard you made me by hexing that cop.”

“Well, don’t think that’s going to become a regular thing. That was a one-off.”

“Either way, we’re about to get off.” Sirius begins walking forward towards the front door with his arms still wrapped around Remus, his cock catching a hint of teasing friction with each step.

“And here I thought you were excited to get me into bed because we got married.”

“That’s even better than you hexing the cop,” Sirius sighs and begins sucking a mark into the sensitive space between Remus’s ear and his jaw as he fishes in his leather jacket’s pocket for the keys to the cottage. He unlocks the door and the two practically stumble over each other in their haste to get inside.

The door isn’t even fully shut before Sirius is unbuckling Remus’s belt and working the front of his trousers open while Remus uses his nimble fingers to unbutton his dress shirt. Sirius spins Remus around by his hips and presses him against the now shut door then kisses him deeply, moaning softly when he feels the gentle glide of Remus’s tongue against his own. It’s contrasted by the firm tug Remus’s fingers are giving his hair and Sirius wants to feel those fingers wind more thoroughly through his strands while he brings Remus to his breaking point.

He pulls away from Remus’s lips, briefly trapping Remus’s bottom lip between his teeth and looking at him through his lashes before he drops to his knees and pulls Remus’s pants and trousers down with him. He’s quick to engulf Remus’s cock into his mouth, eliciting a breathy whispered “fuck” from Remus while his fingers thread deeper into Sirius’s hair, firm fingertips pressing on his scalp.

With his mouth and one hand hard at work on Remus, Sirius clumsily uses his other hand to free himself from the confines of his own pants. He hums around Remus’s cock when he finally gets his own cock into his hand, giving it a few tugs to give himself the semblance of the relief his body has needed since the end of their wedding ceremony—since he met Remus at the altar if he’s being honest. But admitting he’s been desperate to make love to Remus since the moment they laid their love bare in front of their friends seems a little too forward, even for him.

“Sirius,” Remus says, his hands still pulling at Sirius’s hair. “I’m close.”

Sirius hums again and gives Remus’s cock a long slow lick as he pulls off. “Bedroom,” he says and smiles as he watches Remus quickly shuck his shirt, toe his shoes off, and step out of his already pulled-down pants. Sirius swats at his ass as Remus runs naked past him, then follows after him, leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind him to spend the rest of their honeymoon tumbling naked around the cottage together.


	5. Secret Vacation Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius hook up over a group vacation at the Potters' summer cottage.

Sirius used to always think that Remus was made for the sunlight. The rays would dance off of his golden skin, freckling his cheeks in the process and streaking his hair to resemble cooling caramel swirling with patterned curls.

But he was wrong. Or maybe only half right, because as he watches Remus step out of the ocean tide a few paces in front of him lit only by the light of the crescent moon, Sirius can only think about how breathtaking he is, and that this is the light that Moony lives in best. The way the moonlight sparkles on his sea-soaked curls, the way it creates soft shadows that highlight the definitions of his back, the way it seems to shine a spotlight on his perfect round pert ass as it begins to rise out of the water.

He picks up his pace and catches Remus around the middle—causing him to laugh in delight—as they take their final steps out of the water and work their way up the beach towards the Potter’s summer cottage. “Just wait till I get you back into that bed.”

“Which one?” Remus jokes, cheekily looking over his shoulder at Sirius.

“I still can’t believe those idiots put us in a room with two beds,” Sirius says and begins to kiss, suck and lick up the side of Remus’s neck. The combination of Remus’s sweet skin laced with the salty water is almost too much for Sirius to bear.

“I still can’t believe those idiots haven’t figured out we’re together yet.” Remus turns himself in Sirius’s arms.

Sirius moans slightly when he feels his hardening cock rub against Remus’s which is already standing at full attention. He slides his hands down to Remus’s ass then lifts him up and holds him there while Remus wraps his legs around Sirius’s waist and brings his arms to drape over Sirius’s shoulders.

“They’ll be in for a real surprise tonight if you can’t keep quiet,” Sirius teases just before he brings his lips to Remus’s to kiss him fully, walking towards the cabin the whole time with his man in his arms.

He picks up the speed of his footsteps, eager to get Remus into bed and shag the moonlight out of him. As he climbs the steps he holds Remus tight with one hand and grabs their discarded clothes with the other then opens the door and hastily takes Remus to their designated bedroom. He shuts the door and lays Remus down onto the two twin beds they charmed together on night one.

“I love you, you know?” he says as he slots himself between Remus’s legs.

“I love you too.”

“And we’ll tell them tomorrow. I don’t want to sneak around anymore.”

“Me neither,” Remus agrees then lifts his head to kiss Sirius soundly.

…..

_Meanwhile, across the hall._

“I can’t believe they think they’re hiding it from us,” Lily sighs as she rolls over to snuggle closer to James.

“I can’t believe they don’t think to use a silencing charm.”


	6. Sweet Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly together, Remus teaches Sirius how to best make love to him.

From the moment they first met as eleven-year-olds—Sirius brash and cocksure, Remus shy and unassuming—life for Sirius was forever changed. Realizing that the shy, shabbily robed and scarred boy with wide angelic eyes was actually devilishly mischievous was enough to turn Sirius’s life upside down and opened him to a whole new world of pranks, tricks and games.

It happened again their second year when Sirius discovered that Remus’s angelic face was hiding yet another secret—that he was a werewolf, a monster in most people’s eyes, but all Sirius ever saw was his sweet, funny, and clever friend. And his world was turned upside down again when he was faced with the realization that what he’s been taught and told for ages about wizards like Remus was wrong.

The biggest moment between the two that changed Sirius’s entire world was when Remus came out to his friends as gay the summer they were all sixteen. Sirius, having been born into a wizarding family—one archaic in its traditions—had never once considered that his future could hold anything other than an inevitable coupling with a woman, something he never found all that exciting. Suddenly, with a simple two-word declaration Sirius’s horizons were widened, and everything clicked into place.

So he shouldn’t be surprised to find that Remus has yet again flipped his life upside down, teaching Sirius more than he ever thought possible in the three months that they have been together.

Sirius knew Remus had experience. How could he not—they’ve been sharing a flat together since leaving Hogwarts and Remus, having more daily exposure to the muggle world, found himself to be quite the catch. And when Sirius finally caught him for himself he was suddenly thrust into the proverbial unknown with no one to guide him through but Remus.

Luckily for Sirius, Remus is an excellent teacher—patient and understanding in Sirius’s fumblings in the bedroom, resulting in Sirius becoming a quick study in the multiple arts of sex between two men.

He’s currently using his favorite medium—his tongue, swirling it around Remus’s ass, making his hole glisten with his saliva. Remus mewls and moans, his back pressing against the bed as he lifts his hips higher for easier access for Sirius and making it so Sirius can still take in the view of him fisting his cock as Sirius works him over.

“Fuck,” Remus whispers. “Sirius, I’m ready, please.”

“Please what?” Sirius asks huskily, his words ghosting over Remus’s wet, pink hole.

“Grab the lube and fuck me already, please,” he begs again.

Sirius swallows thickly. They’ve talked about this. Remus has explained to him exactly what he needs to do, exactly how to best make love to Remus, and Sirius wants to get it right.

He pulls away from Remus’s hole and sits on his heel with his own hard cock jutting forward. He grabs the lube that Remus had laid out for him and pours a heavy dollop into his palm then uses his fist to glide the silky liquid up and down his shaft, then smears the excess over Remus’s hole. With an angelic and wide-eyed reassuring glance from Remus, Sirius lines himself up and slowly presses all the way inside, sighing once he feels their hips press together.

Remus lifts his head off of the pillow that’s been cradling it and wraps his arms around Sirius’s neck, pulling him the rest of the way to meet Remus’s lips with a kiss. “I love you,” he says as he begins to rock back and forth on his back, thrusting Sirius into unimaginable pleasure.

“I love you too,” Sirius says as he begins to move his own hips in time with Remus, the two of them working in tandem. He brings a hand to Remus’s cock trapped between their bodies and begins to work him over with his fist in just the way that Remus has taught him that he likes.

All of it together—Remus underneath him with his arms and legs wrapped around Sirius’s body, Remus’s cock in Sirius’s hand, his own cock inside of Remus—it’s a culminating bliss, better than Sirius had ever expected it to be. He wants to drag it out forever and maybe he will, as he vows to himself as he comes to make love to Remus every day for as long as Remus will have him.


	7. A Very Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly reunited, Sirius intends to take his time showing Remus just how much he missed him.

Sirius is going to take his time with this, even if he’s been waiting for over twelve years for the opportunity to love Remus again. To run his hands up and down Remus’s body. To make Remus call out his name in pleasure. To cum deep inside Remus like he used to.

He feels urgent, and excited, and oh so privileged to be in this position once more—hopefully if he’s lucky, more than once more, but he’ll worry about that when they’re finished. He’ll worry about that tomorrow and the day after and the day after that. But right now, with Remus laid out before him, his legs parting invitingly, his hard cock resting against his belly looking like the most delicious treat Sirius has been craving in his dreams, Sirius reminds himself to take it slow. To lavish every part of Remus in years of pent-up love and want. To pause and commit each kiss, lick, moan, thrust to the deepest recesses of his mind where they can be locked away just in case the world's worst creatures attempt to take away his happiest memories for a second time.

“Is everything alright?” Remus asks shyly, his gaze purposely averted from Sirius kneeling between his thighs.

“More than alright,” Sirius reassures, his rough hands running up and down Remus’s legs, his calloused fingers dragging over the soft flesh leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “I’m just taking you all in. You’re more beautiful than I remember.”

“I’m a mess,” Remus huffs and attempts to cover himself, but Sirius is quick to pin Remus’s arms to the mattress over his head.

“You’re beautiful,” Sirius repeats then presses his body atop Remus’s, his hard cock settling beside Remus’s. He gives a soft thrust and moans in delight as he kisses Remus soundly, his lips moving slowly, his tongue gliding smoothly.

He thrusts against Remus again, eliciting the most enticing of mewls from Remus as he wraps his legs around Sirius’s torso and digs his heels into Sirius’s back demanding more. More pressure, more speed, more everything. But Sirius stills himself instead.

“Sirius,” Remus whines against his lips. “It’s been damn near thirteen years, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Remus,” Sirius laughs devilishly, his lips curling up at the corners. “It’s my intention to make up for those damn thirteen years in one very long night.”


	8. Speed Skaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius are rivals on the ice, but in the bedroom, they are on the same team.

**REMUS**

The way Sirius Black glides across the ice is sinful. His thighs are thick and strong, propelling him forward at breakneck speed, and they’re all Remus can concentrate on as he watches Sirius move through the semi-final race and handily beat Gilderoy Lockhart for his place in the Men’s Speed Skating 1500 Meter Finals.

When he crosses that finish line Remus lets out a long, slow breath that stretches and expands into a mist in front of him when it meets the arena’s cool air.

Sirius is an inspiration. Capturing the attention of all of Britain as their hero on the ice, someone destined to bring home the gold in each event he races in, and Remus would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that Sirius has managed to capture more than just Remus’s attention, he’s captured his heart as well.

How could he not? It’s not just Sirius’s thighs covered in lycra that Remus is lusting for. He’s truly charming, a regular gentleman with a smooth voice and a way of making Remus feel like he’s the only one in the room when Sirius speaks to him. His grey eyes penetrate Remus’s hazel ones whenever they converse—which is becoming an increasingly more frequent occurrence.

“Enjoy the race?” Sirius asks Remus with a self-assured grin and the sharpest of winks as he steps off the ice and takes a seat on his team's bench.

“Eh, not bad,” Remus says cheekily with a playful shrug of his shoulder, then points out, “It wasn’t much of a race.”

Sirius barks out a laugh, takes a breath, and begins to unlace his skates. “It’s a wonder Gilderoy even made it to the semi-finals.”

“A wonder indeed,” Remus says as he turns and smiles at Sirius, his bottom lip momentarily trapped between his teeth. “So, just one more race to go, huh?”

“Just one more,” Sirius sighs and eyes Remus up and down as Remus rises to his feet.

“Well, don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you Black just because we’re dating,” Remus calls out over his shoulder as he steps onto the ice.

“You gotta beat Pettigrew first for that babe,” Sirius calls after him.

**SIRIUS**

Watching Remus’s lithe form move through the second to last turn on the track’s inside lane—his crossovers as smooth as the ice's fresh surface—is mesmerizing to Sirius. The way he leans forward, the way he pushes and glides, it’s like chasing a rabbit around the track.

A very distracting rabbit. So distracting that if Sirius wants to catch him and beat him in this race as he’s expected to do, he’s really going to need to push.

“Don’t fuck this up, Sirius,” James—his training partner and best friend—had said before he took the ice for this final race. “You can drool over his ass later while you’re wearing your gold medal.”

Sirius should have heeded James’s advice more thoroughly. But Remus was quick off the gun and had taken off on Sirius at an alarmingly quick clip. Remus, for all intents and purposes, was never supposed to be this fast. He’s not naturally built for speed skating. His body, more graceful and delicate, was perfect for figure skating. Or at least it was until he pulled out of the sport and made the leap to speed skating, simultaneously rocking the figure skating world as well as Sirius’s with the switch of his blades.

This was supposed to be Sirius’s race to lose, and lose it he appears to be doing as the edges of his blades slice into the ice leaving deep creases and cuts in the slick surface as he closes the gap between himself and Remus, entering the second to last straightaway of the match.

He crosses behind Remus to switch lanes, his turn to utilize the inside track as they move through the final curve. He’s gaining on Remus, just a final push after this turn straight down the track to the finish line, and then he can celebrate his win with another race with Remus, though that race is a much slower and longer affair, one where Sirius makes sure that Remus always finishes first.

“Come on, Black!” James yells from the team's bench. “Get your head out of your ass and skate!”

Sirius’s thighs are already screaming, desperate for more oxygen, but he ignores his muscles’ cries and goes all out, his right arm swinging with him as he pushes and glides.

Coming out of the turn, Sirius is neck and neck with Remus, his long legs should be able to make short work of this final push. Yet somehow, Remus is making it impossible for Sirius to even gain an inch.

Every time Sirius pushes harder, Remus meets him with equal vigor, somehow pulling from an endless well of reserved power Sirius can’t seem to tap into. He hears the crowd hollering and cheering his name—normally he lives for this moment, this complete adoration. But today, it fuels his indignation. Why are they not cheering this way for Remus? Remus is a wonder, an underdog in speed skating in every way, and here he is against all odds, a true hero kicking Sirius’s ass, gracefully crossing the finish line two-tenths of a second before Sirius.

**REMUS**

“You know, you could take the medal off,” Sirius suggests and grabs onto Remus’s hips, pushing him down as Sirius thrusts up, burying his cock deep inside of Remus.

“I could,” Remus moans, the medal in question bouncing against Remus’s chest at the rhythm and time of Remus riding Sirius’s cock. “But it sounds even better than the bed frame.”

“You’re right about that,” Sirius groans out as he uses his hands to spur Remus on faster, his orgasm building and readying itself for an explosive release. “Are you close?”

“Rounding the final turn,” Remus says around a labored breath, his fist around his cock picking up its pace to match the speed of his riding.

“Fuck,” Sirius moans. “Just like that. Don’t stop.”

At Sirius’s words, Remus throws his head back and lets out a victorious cry as he cums. The sight of a few drops impressively landing on the golden surface of the medal bouncing around Remus’s neck is enough to push Sirius over the edge as well, finishing an appropriate two-tenths of a second after Remus.


	9. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus’s first night of lying low at Lupins.

Remus didn’t know what to expect with the arrival of Sirius Black. He knew what he was hoping for—how could he not—he’d only been dreaming about how such a scenario would go for thirteen years now. But now that what he’s ceaselessly hoped for is happening he’s found himself unable to grapple with his nerves.

His heart is hammering in his chest, and it’s not just the result of his orgasm, the remnants of which are slowly drying on his chest and belly. It’s hammering because Sirius is really here, holding him—not like how he used to, but close enough, maybe even better.

There’s a desperation to how Sirius is holding him and under any other circumstance one might consider it sad, but right now it’s a summation of both of their longings. Years of what if’s, if onlys and had I justs.

“It’s not your fault, you know?” Sirius murmurs into his ear.

Remus opens his mouth to argue that it is but the words get caught. He nods his head instead, then stills it when he feels Sirius’s lips press against the nape of his neck and his arms clutch onto him even harder as if Remus is the one that might get ripped from Sirius’s life instead of the other way around again.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Sirius says softly.

Remus tries to speak again but the words aren’t there. All he can do is grab ahold of Sirius’s forearms that are wrapped around Remus’s body and press his bare backside more firmly into Sirius’s naked front.

“I never stopped loving you. Not even for one second. Not even when it would’ve made things easier for me.”

_This_ Remus thinks he can respond to. He’s whispered these words into his pillow every night since the first night Sirius was locked away. He sucks in a breath and shudders as he rattles out his words on the exhale, “I never stopped loving you either.”

Sirius kisses at his neck again. He can feel dampness on his skin and like a dam breaking, Remus’s eyes begin to leak along with all the words he’s been holding back. “I tried,” Remus confesses. “But I couldn’t. If anything I just loved you harder every day. And now you’re here and—” Remus chokes on his words again as he runs out of breath.

“And I’m not leaving you ever again,” Sirius promises as he nuzzles himself even closer to Remus.

And with that Remus can finally feel his nerves begin to settle again. He’s back where he belongs, nestled inside Sirius’s hold with their bodies melding into each other like they used to. Sirius is home with him and Remus knows peace yet again.

*****

In the muddled moments between wakefulness and sleep, Remus hesitates to open his eyes, afraid that when he does he’ll be hit with the harsh reality that it was all a dream. That Sirius hadn’t come to him last night. That Sirius hadn’t made love to him as if almost thirteen years of time and distance hadn’t dragged out between them. That Sirius wasn’t actually out of Azkaban and lying low at his place. He doesn’t think that his heart can handle waking from such a dream, perhaps it is better to just remain asleep.

“Good morning,” he hears along with the familiar creak of old wood that comes with someone sitting on his worn-out bed. The voice is familiar and gravelly and so distinctly Sirius that Remus’s eyes shoot open as he looks over his shoulder like a startled cat. “I hope you don’t mind,” Sirius says, his eyes soft yet still slightly haunted. He’s holding two steaming mugs in his hands and holds one in Remus’s general direction. “I brewed us some tea. Still like yours with milk and sugar I hope?”

Remus scoots himself to sit against the pillows, his eyes focused on the mug in Sirius’s hand instead of Sirius himself, worried that perhaps looking too closely at the mug’s bearer will make him disappear. But the mug is warm in his hands when he grabs it and the scent of slightly stale bergamot wafting from the steam is comforting and reassuring enough to Remus that he can in fact trust that Sirius is actually here. With color rising to his cheeks and a faint smile dancing across his lips, Remus chances a glance at Sirius who is shifting himself to sit more securely beside Remus on the bed, sliding an arm around Remus’s narrow shoulders.

“Thanks,” Remus says, looking up at Sirius and taking a sip of his tea. “It’s perfect.”

Sirius rewards him with a beaming smile, one that shines almost as bright as the ones cemented in Remus’s memories. “I used to pass my days like this,” Sirius says in a confessional manner. “I’d move about my space and run through the little things in my mind. Like preparing your tea the way you like, or running quidditch drills with Ja…” He shakes his head as if clearing a memory and Remus feels him clutch around his shoulders a little tighter. “Walking through our routines kept you close without me risking losing another memory.”

Remus doesn’t quite know what to say. He’s studied dementors and is pretty sure he’s lived steadily with his own version of one for years. But with his he never had to worry about losing a piece of himself—a piece of Sirius—to it. He lets himself snuggle a little closer to Sirius, his body nestling into Sirius’s side as he takes another sip of the perfectly crafted cup of tea. “Did it work?” he asks, clutching the evidence of its success in his hands before he takes another sip.

“It did,” Sirius replies solemnly and places a gentle kiss into Remus’s curls. “I discovered that if I reenacted the memories instead of sitting with them the dementors couldn’t take them away. So I’d make you a cup of tea, put on a metaphorical record, and talk to you much like I’m doing now. I could hold onto you like that and keep you by my side.”

Remus lets out a little laugh, realizing that he himself had been doing something very similar. All these days and nights without Sirius, and perhaps leading to his disbelief that Sirius would actually be here upon his waking this morning, Remus had in fact been walking through the ghost of their past like it was his every day since the morning his life was flipped upside down. He had also walked through making Sirius’s tea, or talked to Sirius while preparing his favorite meal, or cheered for him as if he was flying in the match that Remus would listen to broadcasted on the Wizard Wireless. So much of his days were spent being drifted through as if Sirius had never been ripped from him and put away, and now he has the chance to do those things for real again, and it seems as if Sirius is wanting to do the same.

“I guess that is kind of funny,” Sirius says a bit sadly then takes a loud sip of his tea.

“No,” Remus corrects quickly. “It’s not funny at all. I laugh because I just now realized that I had been doing the same thing. Everyday I’d wake to an empty bed that I pretended still had you in it. Every morning I prepared the tea as if you were going to drink it. I’d argue with you as to who’s turn it was to make breakfast, then set to the task of cooking whatever I could find in the kitchen anyway. I’d ask you what you wanted to listen to, where you wanted to go, what you wanted to read. And always the same answer came from you, ‘Whatever you wish my dear Moony’. And so I would live each of my days as if you were still by my side,” he pauses and looks up at Sirius from where he is tucked at his side. “And not once did I ever stop loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Come find me on tumblr [kattlupin](http://kattlupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
